Entre glace et absolution
by Deirdre Carraghan
Summary: Draco est assistant dans un foyer pour jeunes Moldus victimes de violences. Il hait son job, mais hey ! il faut souffrir pour se racheter une conscience. Quand Potter entre dans l'équation, en revanche, il s'attend à tout. Et il a bien raison. HPDM,slash


_**Titre : **_**Entre glace et absolution**

_**Auteur **_**: **_Deirdre Carraghan_ (moi)

_**Rating **_**: **T pour le moment, mais je prends mes précautions : le M est à venir.

_**Genre **_**: **Romance/Général ; ceci est un slash.

_**Univers/Livres : **_je tiens compte de tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, à l'exception de l'épilogue du tome 7.

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout à JKR. Enfin, sauf mes scénarios tordus, auxquels je tiens.

**_Résumé :_** Draco est assistant dans un foyer pour jeunes Moldus victimes de violences. Il hait son job, mais hey ! il faut souffrir pour se racheter une conscience. Lorsque Potter entre dans l'équation, en revanche, il s'attend à tout. Et il a bien raison. Life is a bitch...

**_IMPORTANT !! _**Hello ! Avant de lire cette fiction, sachez que j'ai oublié l'épilogue du tome 7. Il n'existe pas. Enfin, _presque_ pas.

A part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre glace et absolution

_Prologue_

* * *

_oOo_

Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là. Il y a de cela des années, il aurait même préféré mourir plutôt que de se trouver ici.

Plus maintenant.

« Monsieur ? Le docteur Norris peut vous recevoir. »

Il ne répondit pas au sourire de la réceptionniste, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre occupation depuis son arrivée dans la salle d'attente que de l'observer. Il s'extirpa néanmoins de la chaise d'un rouge criard sur laquelle il était inconfortablement juché une heure durant, et reposa un journal insipide sur le rebord d'une table basse.

Ses articulations craquèrent tandis qu'il suivait la jeune femme, visiblement déconcertée par son attitude froide, jusqu'à une porte recouverte de dessins enfantins. Elle frappa, tout en lui faisant sèchement signe d'entrer.

La salle avait ses zones d'ombre et de lumière ; les murs, couleur d'ocre, donnaient au visiteur l'impression (ô combien illusoire!) de se mouvoir dans un cocon protecteur ; des poufs zébrés étaient disposés ça et là, tout un angle était pris par un imposant canapé beige... Les livres étaient dispersés dans les moindres recoins, apportant à l'ensemble une atmosphère légère et apaisante, sans véritable discipline.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

La voix, quelque peu rocailleuse, coupa court à ses observations. Un sourire aux lèvres, la femme - le docteur Norris - semblait sortir d'une échoppe de poupées en porcelaine : à la voir, petite et fine, il avait peur de briser son poignet en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Pourtant, Elizabeth Norris respirait l'autorité : ses yeux, d'un bleu violent, l'examinèrent froidement, sans qu'il puisse deviner les conclusions qu'elle tirait de cette scrupuleuse inspection. Elle lui rappelait Minerva McGonagall. Ou Miss Teigne.

Manque de pot, songea-t-il en réprimant un sourire, sans magie, les Moldus auraient du mal à percer sa carapace.

S'installant maladroitement sur un pouf, il replia ses longues jambes afin d'établir son assise, sous l'oeil attentif de son hôtesse. Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis reprit la parole :

« J'ai lu avec attention votre lettre, jeune homme... » Elizabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. « Elle est véritablement remarquable, mais il me semble que vous êtes nettement surdiplômé pour postuler ici. »

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre... _Il se força à réprimer une répartie cinglante, avant de desserrer les lèvres.

« C'est ici que je veux être. » Les iris du sorcier flamboyèrent, et il poursuivit avec ardeur, alors que la pluie se mettait à battre contre les vitres du bureau. « Comme vous avez pu le constater, mes qualifications et mon bagage universitaire me permettent - »

Le docteur Norris l'interrompit d'un geste, son visage crispé révélant quelques rides :

« Vous ne m'avez pas comprise. J'aimerais connaître vos réelles motivations, ce qui vous amène dans cet institut. Vous sortez tout juste d'une université huppée, où vous fréquentiez des personnes aisées, influentes, sûres de leurs qualités. Le poste qu'il me faut pourvoir, » continua-t-elle, « amène à vivre avec des enfants qui souffrent constamment, avec de jeunes adolescents qui ont subi des préjudices énormes, et qui ne cherchent pas à ce qu'on leur fasse la charité. »

_Elle haïssait les gens de son espèce... il était là, plein de morgue, pensait le monde à ses pieds. Pourquoi s'embarrassait-il ici, à rechercher un emploi si modeste ?_ En surface, la vieille femme ne fit que tourner machinalement une bague autour de son annulaire, résumant ses pensées de manière plus orthodoxe :

« Ils veulent qu'on les aide à se battre, ils souhaitent se remettre sur pied par eux-mêmes. Vous sentez-vous capable, M. Malfoy, de leur fournir ce soutien ? »

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Un long moment, seul le fracas violent de la pluie et du vent rompait le silence établi. La fenêtre tremblait sous la violence des bourrasques successives.

Lui, cependant, ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, apparemment plus préoccupé par l'état de ses mains manucurées... Des mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Elles se posèrent sur ses genoux, s'y agrippant pour ne pas révéler la faiblesse de celui à qui elles appartenaient.

Enfin, son interlocuteur redressa la tête ; sa confiance en soi du début d'entretien semblait effritée, laissant transparaître des émotions auxquelles elle ne s'était pas attendu. De l'inconfort, de la haine, du _dégoût_. Il paraissait encore plus livide qu'à son entrée, lui dont la pâleur initiale avait inquiété le docteur Norris. Un éclair rougeâtre déchira la couverture de nuages gris, éclairant les pupilles du blond : une fraction de seconde, son regard se voila sous la pression d'un souvenir, de fantômes peut-être, avant que ses paupières ne se referment. Il cachait quelque chose, ce gamin...

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, madame, » déclara Draco, sans chercher à masquer le trouble faisant trembler le timbre de sa voix. « Tout ce à quoi je pense... » Il s'interrompit, frottant nerveusement son avant-bras gauche. « La seule chose certaine à mes yeux, c'est que j'ai _besoin_ d'essayer. »

* * *

Court, ce prologue. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, et, je l'espère, plus intéressants. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bisous,

Deirdre.


End file.
